Darkness
by KatBatWayne
Summary: This is just about after Alice's transformation once she wakes up, please review because i need help on my grammar, im new at thisso please read and help!


Darkness; all I could see was darkness, my eyes searched for some source of light but it was like the darkness was wrapping itself around me refusing to let me free. I was lying quite still on the hard cold floor; I had no idea where I was, no idea _why_ I was on the floor in pitch black. I couldn't remember anything, I didn't even know what country I was in. I lifted my head slightly, im sure that if I wasn't in darkness I would be experiencing dizziness right now I sighed and the sound of my breath scared me I felt a scrutinizing pain in my neck, the pain made my whole body shake. I sat up bringing my knees up to my chest and holding my stomach tight; I felt like I was going to fall apart, it was like if I released my arms from my stomach I would collapse into a thousand pieces. I felt strange, I felt cold.

''Hello!?'' i gasped as I heard my voice, I sounded dry and delicate. I didn't sound like me. I waited to see if anyone was around; if there was anyone to help me, to tell me why I was here, to tell me who I was...

It felt like I sat there on the floor for hours, who knows how long. The pain in my neck was still hurting but I felt strong enough to stand up. Once I was on my feet I let out a cry of pain; my leg were stiff, they didn't feel like they belonged to me. I stood still in the darkness for a few seconds trying to see if there was a way to the light. All could smell was damp and I couldn't hear a single thing.

''hello!? Anyone?'' I began to shake ''please? Save me?'' I started to feel around, my hands met a cold wall made of rough stone, I followed the wall trying to watch my step in the darkness and then I saw it, a light.

The light was close but small. A tiny speck of sunshine coming through what looked like a crack in the wall. I sighed in relief and moved towards it; I could hear people talking and cars roaming past, signs of life. But once I stepped into the light my skin began to ache, I looked down at my hand; the only part of my body which the sun hit. It sparkled. I gasped; my skin was sparkling in the sun like tiny diamonds all over my hand. _What was happening to me?_ I wanted to cry but no tears came. Suddenly a glorious smell reached my nose, I sniffed I stepped out of the sun, something inside me told me I shouldn't be in the light anymore, like I didn't belong their. I swirled around listening and smelling, where was this smell coming from? It was making me... _thirsty._ I put my hand around my neck and squeezed trying to rid this smell from my senses, trying to close my throat so I would stop thinking about this strange urge. Suddenly I heard a voice, a strong and brisk voice, it was coming from the other side of the wall; ''excuse me miss, is this the hospital?'' the voice said, he seemed to have stopped a stranger on the street. Whomever he was talking to lightly said ''yes,'' and walked off. I sniffed the air again, the smell was amazing, it made me hungry, made me mad with thirst, I felt like I needed to have whatever this smell was, felt I needed to _possess_ it. The man was stillstanding on the other side of the wall; he stood over the small patch of light leaving me once again in darkness. Then he spoke, and his time he was speaking to me ''Alice?''

I felt a sudden pang of realisation; Alice? _I'm_ Alice. I spoke in a whisper ''yes?''

The man shifted his feet ''Alice, how are you feeling?'' he spoke like he was a Doctor and I was his patient, but I could hardly get my head around his speech, the smell was still filling my nose, making me tense, my hands curled into fists ''who are you?''

''I'm here to help Alice.'' He moved so the light fled back through the tiny whole ''I need you to stay right where you are okay? Please don't move''

I put my back to the wall and slide to the ground, ''okay.'' I had no idea why I was trusting this voice, this man.... who was he? And then he was gone. So I waited, I waited for what felt like a lifetime until I heard foot steps and a door opened, light flew in and I winced as the light hurt my eyes, I could see a dark figure, the figure moved closer to me, it was a man, he had short blonde hair and was holding a dark robe in his arms, he kneeled down so he was my eye level. I gasped; as I stared into his eyes, they were a deep honey colour, not a normal colour for eyes and then he spoke ''Alice, I know your scared, and I know how your feeling, im going to need you to come with me'' he stood up and held out his hand to help me get up. I stared at his pale white hand ''what's happening to me?'' I asked.

The man smiled a kind smile but it didn't reach his eyes; he looked at me with sorrowful eyes ''oh dear Alice, its already happened.''


End file.
